Hyde A Continuation of the 'Jekyll' story
by A'H'Noir
Summary: Following the Jackman's struggle to live normally while hiding from the clutches of K&U, we find out about a young woman with a similar problem. A continuation of the first series of 'Jekyll', important questions are answered: Did Billy Hyde really die?


A/N :

Greetings readers.

This is to be my first_ submitted _fan fiction, but by no means the first one I've written. I've recently rediscovered my love of the 'Jekyll' series, having bought the DVD, and in discovering that there may not be a second series, (CURSES!) I decided it would be fun and somewhat more satisfying to write a continuation of the open ended story. I need as much feedback as possible. I write more for the reader's pleasure than my own, and if I don't get much feedback, the story will be discontinued. Otherwise, I'll write for years if need be. *wink*

The continuing story will be the Jackman's on going struggle to continue normal life, all the while in hiding from Klein and Utterson. We'll also follow the story of eighteen year old Chloe, who is to play a big part in the families future. It'll also answer the unanswered questions about Ms Utterson, what really happened to Eddie and Harry in those boxes, and is Billy Hyde really gone forever?…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blahdeblahdeblah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - Ending the Beginning.

"Tom?"

Claire's heels clicked a sudden staccato on the wooden floor of her hallway as she rushed to the panting and hunched over form at the end of the hallway. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Her initial reaction was one of panic, had he come back? It was always the first thought that sprung to her mind when her husband looked upset or anxious. The truth being, they missed Billy Hyde, but equally dreaded his return. It was a complex feeling that neither of them had quite come to terms with yet.

The boys were always asking, when is uncle Billy coming back? They loved uncle Billy. Uncle Billy fought lions and played with them into the night. Tom Jackman had a hard time telling them that he was gone for good. Harry seemed to cry and cry, and Eddie looked a little upset. Strange really. Not long ago it would have been the other way around.

"Tom? What's wrong, what happened?" Claire took her husbands face between her palms and pulled him to look at her. Same green eyes, same hairline, same jaw line. Not a hint of his darker side.

"Claire." he rasped. "I just-"

"You just what?" she urged, searching his eyes for the answer he was taking so long to give.

"My mother, she's- she's the same as me." he muttered, tearing up, dragging his eyes away from his distressed wife. "The same as you?"

"She's- Sophia is Ms Utterson."

Claire's jaw dropped in alarm, and she cupped her mouth with her hands. "How do you know? Did she hurt you? I mean, are you okay?" pressing her hands to her husbands chest, she felt around for any possible injuries, and he peeled her hands away from him. "I'm fine, I got out quickly. I didn't know what to do. I panicked."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe scratched her head and ran her hands through her mess of short, chocolate brown hair. Pushing her glasses up off of her face and onto her head, she sipped her tea. "Katherine!" she called, and a slender woman with a head of dark red hair wandered into the room. "Yes Miss Winters?" Chloe sighed. "I told you, 'Chloe' is fine. You make me feel like I'm forty-eight as apposed to eighteen. "

Katherine gave a small smile and folded her arms. "Is there anything I can help you with Miss Winters?"

She gave the woman a side long glance and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't mind another tea, I can't stand to drink it when it's lukewarm." Katherine picked up the cup and paused. "But this is nearly all gone." she stated, and knit her eyebrows. Chloe turned towards her, only peeling her eyes away from the computer screen at the last second. "So?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "So?" she exclaimed mildly. "So this is the fourth cup you've had in the last hour. You'll be up all night with the amount of caffeine you've consumed." Chloe gave her a slight smile. "I also pay you to make me tea. PA stands for 'personal assistant' not 'personal adviser' so snap to it. Slave."

Katherine gave a half-hearted snort and wandered into the small kitchen, adjacent to the equally small living room. "I think Alice is beginning to rub off on you, you know." she said, her voice echoing around the kitchen. Flicking the switch on the kettle, she lent against the top of the washing machine, and faced Chloe. "Yes, well, she rubs off on everyone." with a slight smirk, Chloe turned back to the computer for a few more moments, and after one or two clicks of the mouse, she was done. Switching off the computer, she turned to face to the woman more fully.

"She likes you." Chloe said, face unreadable.

Katherine gave a slight nod, and began pouring the scalding water into the cups when the kettle clicked off. "I'm still trying to decide whether that's a bad thing or a good thing, Miss Winters." Handing the mousey looking teenager her cup of tea, Katherine Reimer studied her carefully:

The bags under the young lady's eyes made her look so drawn and stressed. Like a woman in her late thirties as apposed to an eighteen year old girl. Her pale skin and the bluish tint of her thin lips made her look like a dead person. It was sad really.

"Just, be careful, okay?" Chloe muttered, taking a sip of her tea, and sighing as the scalding heat hit the back of her throat.

"You know I've dealt with worse." Katherine said, sipping the tea she had made for herself patting into the living room and taking a seat opposite her on the sofa. The younger woman snorted. "Worse. You don't know the half of it." taking a generous gulp of the burning liquid this time, Chloe winced.

"I think I know pretty well actually." Katherine retorted, and placed her own cup on the coffee table.

Chloe was about to argue back, but the other woman got there first. "Listen, just let me introduce you to Dr Jackman. He can help you. He more than understands what you're going through. More so than me."

Chloe huffed and hung her head. "We've talked about this. I can't risk it. Its too dangerous. What if he-"

"He's gone." Katherine interrupted and gave her a stern look. "He died, and he's not coming back."

"They said that about Jackman before, didn't they?"

"Yes, bu-"

"A shot of a adrenaline killed Tom Jackman. He came back. Billy Hyde was shot and killed. He could come back too"

Katherine didn't know how to argue that. He was gone, but there was no use trying to prove it because she couldn't. Tom Jackman knew it, so it was true, but that wasn't going to stand up as defence.

"I can't risk them meeting." Chloe fixed the other woman with a stern gaze. "Imagine the influence they'd have on each other. Tom barely had Billy under control, and I'm struggling with her. Me and Dr Jackman, we could lose any shreds of control we have over them if they ever met.

There was a long moments silence, before Chloe's face fell back into a mask of indifference and she got up to take her empty cup into the kitchen. "Either that or they could tear each other apart."


End file.
